narutoshippuudenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Uchiha
Uchiha Ryu is a Shinobi from Konohagakure Uchiha Clan and a member of Team 12.Ryu is a far descedance of Uchiha Madara. Personality Ryu is a very careless boy and a bit clumsy,but actually he is a shrewd strategist and care much about his friends,despite he is Madara Uchiha's Descendance,Ryu is a will of fire believer and someday hopefully to be a hokage and a hero of the village,without falling to his clan curse of hatred. Ryu idolizes Senju Yūichi, the Sixth Hokage and hopefully someday to challenge him. Appearance Ryu has a black spike hair,a bit similar to Hatake Kakashi with Sharingan eyes and white skin. He wears black outfit,as well as the Uchiha's outfit,and Konohagakure forehead protector.He is always seen happy and like to play around with his twin brother, Raikon Uchiha,but sometimes seemed serious during mission and exams.Despite having quite good looking face,Ryu wasn't adored by girls due to his careless and hard understanding brain. Although born in Uchiha Clan,Ryu isn't like Uchiha Sasuke that shows a prodigy skill during academy, he is almost like Uzumaki Naruto and his score always lost to his best friend, Saru Uzumaki. Always lost to Saru Uzumaki at Academy doesn't makes Ryu to point him as rival,in fact they have a very close friendship and sometimes Saru also comes to Ryu's home to play together. After graduating from Academy, he becomes one team with Saru and Shiira Senju under Takura Shiranui's guidance and shows some skill imporvements. Abilities Physical Prowess Although being a skinny boy, Ryu has a quite strong physic to do hand to hand combat with muscular enemies and a taijutsu nin,as seen in his fight against Doreku Sarutobi Ninjutsu Ryu is proficient in fire and lightning release,despite being a clumsy student at the academy,he is able to learn his clan's signature technique Fire Release : Great Fireball Technique,Fire Release : Fire Dragon Technique and Lightning Cutter, and when he wanted to face the chunin exam,he was taught by his older brother Lightning Release : Lightning flowLightning Release : Lightning flow, he is also able to do Body Flicker Technique,taught by his sensei in order to help him in battles Taijutsu Ryu is quite adept in taijutsu,as seen during his battle with Yotai Takushi, a missing nin from an unknown village,he is able to block Yotai's fast attack. Ryu also shows great speed,he could runaway from Yotai's technique Water Release : Water Prison Technique in 8 seconds. Quite good in hand to hand combat,Ryu only has one taijutsu technique, Lion Barrage,but that technique is strong enough,as well as his fight with a Sunagakure-nin, defeating Doreku Sarutobi, assisted Senju Haru defeating Sasuke, and to repel Kisame's Samehada. Nature Transformation Ryu's Nature Transformation is Lightning and Fire Release but his affinity is fire. While facing enemies,he is more often using fire technique as the opening, in order to distract enemy. Just like Hatake Kakashi, he often use Lightning Cutter as his one of favourite technique, but sometimes he uses Lightning Release : Thunderbolt to face enemy with Water Release, just like when he paralysed Yotai. Ryu is also able to do Lightning Shadow Clone.[